The One Who Will
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: Ichigo's looking for a guy, with specific characterictics. Can Kashino fill the requirements? This was going to be for I'll Love You Forever, but I think I'll make this a seperate drabble series, ENJOY! Please read and review :  KxI, Rated T in case.


**Me: Hey guys, so originally I made this oneshot for I'll Love You Forever, but then I thought, What if I made this it's own drabble series? **

**The title of the story is The 'One Who Will' and the chapter title completes the sentence. This chapter is 'The One Who Will'... 'Take Care Of Me When I'm Sick'. Please enjoy! And don't worry, I'm working on another chapter for I'll Love You Forever!**

**Ichigo: Mikashi Doesn't Own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>The One Who Will...<span>

...Take Care Of Me When I'm Sick

Ichigo returned to her dorm room, groaning in frustration. Her roommate, Rumi looked up from her book, "I-Ichigo-chan?" Rumi stammered.

Her roommate was soaked to the bone, dripping little drops of water onto the floor. "I got caught in the rain," Ichigo grumbled, sneezing.

"Hurry up and change," Rumi advised, "You'll catch a cold."

"Let me catch one then!" Ichigo fumed, "Not like I've got anything better to... Achoo!"

"But you have grand prix practises, classes and..."

Ichigo scoffed, she had enough things putting her in a bad mood, "Like I honestly care!"

"Is it that time of month or something?" Rumi asked, "You usually don't care if..."

"IT IS NOT!" Ichigo screamed.

Rumi looked down, "I-is it Kashino?"

Ichigo had a wild look in her eye, "So what if it is?" She bit her lip, her face softening.

"What did he do?" Rumi asked.

"We were practising and he just HAD to say..."

"What? He spun you up with a comment?" Rumi said slowly.

Ichigo blinked, "I am NOT spun up! A-achoo!"

"Ichigo-chan, you're seriously going to catch a cold!"

"I am not," She hissed stubbornly.

Rumi shook her head, "Fine do whatever you want!"

Ichigo flopped onto her bed, and Rumi stood up and walked to the thermostat. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Rumi smiled evilly, "Turning on the AC."

XxXxX

"Oy! Rumi!" Kashino flagged down the orange-haired girl after homeroom.

"What is it Kashino?" She asked, gathering up her books and walking towards him.

He bit his lip nervously, debating whether or not he should ask, "Um..." Rumi raised her eyebrows. "W-where's Amano?" He stammered quickly, feeling heat rush to his face.

"Ichigo-chan?" Rumi repeated, "She's... Somewhere." Rumi tossed some of her hair behind her shoulder and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kashino called, "where's somewhere?"

She turned around, "Find out," and walked out of the room, leaving Kashino dumb-founded.

XxXxX

Ichigo stared up at the ceiling, "I shouldn't have been so mean to Rumi-chan last night," She moaned, her voice sounding off.

She shivered and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box, "A-achoo! I should've listened to her..." Her nose felt stuffy and clogged up, it made her voice sound foreign to her.

"Now I'm stuck here with a cold," Her head spun, "What's sadistic Kashino going to do when he finds out?"

She groaned, imaging his response, "SERIOUSLY? At a crucial point in grand prix training you decided to get sick? Think Amano, THINK FOR ONCE!"

She turned over in frustration, "I'm so stupid!" She muttered into her pillow, she coughed and sat up, grabbing her glass of water from the bed side table, "And we don't have any medicine..." She grumbled, laying back down in her bed, falling into restless sleep.

XxXxX

"Kashino?" Hanabusa asked the blond, "Practise tonight?"

"Oh, what?" Kashino tore his gaze away from the window; they were in baking class, making fruit cakes.

Hanabusa sighed, "I'd ask Ichigo-chan if we have practise today, but she's sick with a cold, so are we going to..."

"Wait, what?" Kashino stopped him, "What did you say about Amano?"

"She's sick?" Hanabusa repeated, implying confusion.

"Who told you that?" He demanded.

Andou furrowed his eyebrows, "Rumi told us this morning, didn't she tell you too?"

"No!" Kashino exclaimed, "She said Amano was 'somewhere', and then told me to find out for myself. What do you think she's planning?"

Hanabusa stifled a laugh, "What?" Kashino hissed.

"N-nothing," Hanabusa chortled, "Nothing."

Kashino rolled his eyes, staring at his fruit cake mixture he shook his head; _I don't understand what's going on with them. _He wondered glancing at Hanabusa and Andou, he turned to face the window, _I hope Amano's doing okay... Maybe after school, I'll bring her some medicine, being her, she probably doesn't have any._

XxXxX

Ichigo's brain seemed to be throbbing against her skull, "Stupid cold, stupid rain, stupid air conditioner..." She hissed to no-one, "Stupid life."

There was a knock at the door, "Amano?"

She blinked in surprise, "Kashino?" She called out hoarsely.

"I brought you some medicine, can I come in?"

Ichigo's sprits lightened, "Medicine? Come in!"

Kashino opened the door, a small bottle of bubble-gum flavoured Advil, "I thought you might not like the regular kind, so I got you the kids' bubble-gum one."

"My mom always buys me this kind," Ichigo smiled, "Thanks Kashino; I have some plastic spoons under the sink in the bathroom."

Kashino walked into the bathroom and got out the box of plastic spoons. "Alright, these are teaspoon sized, and they say 2 teaspoons..." Kashino muttered, "Okay, I think I've got it."

He broke the safety seal on the bottle of medicine and began to pour it into the spoon. "Say 'ah' Amano."

"Ah!" She giggled. Kashino spooned her medicine; it glided down her sore throat like honey. "Thanks Kashino," She sighed contently, "I really needed that."

Kashino sat down on the chair at her desk, "So, how are you feeling?"

"The medicine's making me feel better," She smiled, "But I feel lousy, my nose is all stuffed and my throat's inflamed."

Kashino nodded, "Why'd you get sick?"

"I left practise yesterday without an umbrella," She replied sheepishly, "I was so mad at what you said; I forgot it in the kitchen."

Kashino fell silent. "I'm sorry." He murmured after a long pause.

"W-what?" Ichigo stammered, not hearing him.

"I'm sorry," Kashino said again, "it's my fault you got sick, I'm sorry."

Ichigo laughed softly, "It's not your fault, I was stupid enough to leave without an umbrella."

She sneezed and Kashino handed her a tissue, "..."

Shivering, Ichigo wrapped the blankets around her, "If anything, I should apologize to you Kashino, I'm sorry for making you, Hanabusa and Andou worry about me, I'm sorry that you had to come and see me, I'm sorry you had to spend money to buy me medicine, I'm sorry that..."

Kashino got up and pressed a finger to her lips, "Shh," He whispered softly, "It's okay."

She sniffed, "Kashino..."

He shook his head and smiled at her softly. She felt heat rise to her cheeks, not sure if it was her fever or something else. He hugged her without a word, wrapping his arms around her to cocoon her fragile body. He leaned in to her ear, "I love you... I-Ichigo."

"I-I love you too..." She murmured, before dropping off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Good? Bad? Should I continue this series? :**

**Ichigo: I think you should! :D**

**Kashino: I think you shouldn't -_-**

**Me: ... What do you guys think I should do? :O**

**Ichigo: Please Review!**


End file.
